


The Man in Charge or Proof Positive of a Hierarchical Command Structure

by GateGremlyn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: jd_ficathon, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/pseuds/GateGremlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in Charge or Proof Positive of a Hierarchical Command Structure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/gifts).



For the [](http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jd_ficathon**](http://jd-ficathon.dreamwidth.org/)    
 **Title:** The Man in Charge or Positive Proof of a Hierarchical Command Structure  
 **Author:** [](http://gategremlyn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gategremlyn**](http://gategremlyn.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Summary:** A rescue of sorts  
 **Word Count:** 3600 (give or take)  
 **Rating:** PG at best  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, you know the drill  
 **Written For:** [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=green_girl)[**green_girl**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=green_girl)

 **Prompt:** post-show Jack/Daniel relationship (Stargate: Universe or later), competent/smart characterization. Optional Request: offworld and/or plotty storyline

 **Notes:**   I've chewed my fingernails to the quick over this.

~::~

“Just like old times, eh, sir?” Colonel Mitchell asked his reluctant companion.

“Sure, Mitchell. Pulling people out of the old folks home to travel through the 'gate brings back the memories,” Jack grumbled.

“Just because you're a part-time consultant doesn't mean you're in an old folks home, General.”

“Feels like it some days.” Jack continued to mutter under his breath, but he let the conversation drop.

Mitchell got the hint. “About 15 minutes, sir, until we reach the village.”

Jack tried not to look worried. After all, a semi-retired former general had some pride. But being called out to “rescue” Daniel had set him on edge, even if the rescue was only a formality.

__ _  
“They need the person who's 'in charge' of Doctor Jackson to come and get him.” Mitchell's report, sent through the MALP, had caught Jack on a stopover at the SGC._

_“So do your damn job, Mitchell, and get him out of there.” Jack hadn't yelled; his voice was just a tad louder than usual._

_“It seems the Creotons know I'm not his leader,” Mitchell said. He added under his breath, “It's like the whole damn galaxy knows I'm not really in charge of anything.”_

_“What about Carter?” Jack asked._

_“No, sir, they didn't buy that either. They like us,sir, but they value a clear chain of command and I guess we didn't prove that to them, especially Jackson who asked every damn question he could think of about their culture and customs. And Jackson wasn't with us last week when we first made contact so they don't know him. They've got him tied up in their town hall, and they won't let him go until they know somebody's in charge of him.”_

_Jack sighed. “Well, if they won't believe either you or Carter is in charge, then who's left?”_

_Even through the MALP he could feel Mitchell staring at him._

_General Landry, standing by his side, laughed. “I think we all know the answer to that, don't we, Jack.”_

So here he was, two hours later, standing in the village meeting house, looking at a tied-up Daniel. They'd made their captive comfortable at least, seating him in a padded chair, but a rope bound his hands and wrapped around a hook in the center of the building. If he sat, his arms were just above his head. If he stood, his arms were in front of him. He could take only a step or two away from the hook before he was pulled up short. It would be uncomfortable and frustrating, but not life-threatening. Unless, of course, Jack didn't rescue him, which was highly unlikely. Jack was the man in charge.

Daniel, totally oblivious to their entrance, was deep in conversation with some important-looking guy in a red shirt. Other red-shirted guys lined the walls of the building, watching.

It was Carter who announced his entrance. “Sir! It's good to see you. I'd forgotten that you were at the SGC today, but your timing couldn't have been better. We could really use your help here.”

Daniel turned, dropped his head to his chest, and groaned. “It had to be him?” he asked looking up at Mitchell.

“Nice to see you too, Daniel,” Jack said.

“But him?” Daniel whined, still looking at Mitchell. “You couldn't have asked for General Landry, or even Walter to come and get me? Walter commands the whole damn base, me included.”

Mitchell struggled to keep a straight face. “Sorry, Jackson. Walter's in meetings all day today and General Landry had to approve the menu for next week. They were both tied up. Um... no pun intended. This,” he nodded to Jack, “was the best I could do on short notice.”

Daniel finally looked up at Jack, who stood with his arms folded across his chest. “I thought you were out of town.”

“I was.”

“And?”

“I came back.”

“Uh huh.”

“Lucky for you I was at the base when Mitchell called.”

“No weapon?” Daniel asked, looking Jack up and down.

“Landry was afraid I'd shoot you,” Jack answered.

“Well at least one thing has worked in my favor today.”

~::~

By the end of the day, Daniel was hoarse from translating and Jack was fuming. “I thought you said this was a formality,” he hissed to Mitchell as Daniel insisted once again that Jack was indeed his commander, and was, in fact, in charge of the whole base and maybe the whole damn planet.

“That's what I thought, sir. That's what Jackson told me. We demonstrate a clear hierarchical command structure and then we get to go home.” Mitchell waved at the stack of crates sitting by the door. “Why would they have prepared a shipment of goods for us if they didn't want to trade? That doesn't make any sense. And they haven't really hurt us, beyond... you know.”

They both looked as Daniel explained to red-shirt that Jack was a General: “He's retired now, but at one time he was in command of Homeworld Security, an organization that oversees the operation of the Stargate as well as....” The desperate voice continued on, first in English and then in red-shirt's language.

“Well, the 'you know' does seem to be the issue now, doesn't it?” Jack punctuated the “you know” with air quotes. His anger wasn't really aimed at Mitchell, but at the moment he needed an outlet. “So what's the damn plan?” _Plan_ had air quotes around it too.

Mitchell hedged. “They fed us, sir, and they've been very polite.”

“Oh, yeah. They have fed us, and they have been polite,” Jack agreed. They'd been given a wonderful meal of planetary delicacies. Unfortunately, they wouldn't untie Daniel's hands to eat it, and Jack had been forced to feed him.  
 _  
“Why?” Daniel asked, eyes narrowed. “You say I have to eat, and I say I'm not going to to. Why?”_

_“Because it won't do you any good not to eat,” he told Daniel with as much patience as he could muster. For the first time since their arrival Jack was beginning to think that the red-shirt guys were a a wee bit malicious—along with being arrogant and pretentious. “Polite” was the other term for it. Every single item in their bowls, except for the bread, needed a spoon to eat it with. They hadn't been allowed to get anywhere near the MREs in their packs._

_“Because you've been talking for hours and you need to keep up your strength,” Jack insisted. “Because it's good for diplomacy, for all the damn good_ that's _doing us. Because I look like an idiot sitting here holding out a spoon.”_

_Daniel rolled his eyes. “Give me the damn food.”_

_He scooped some fruity-looking porridge thing onto a piece of bread. “Open your mouth for a great big taste of....” Jack turned the bread from side to side as the porridge dripped off. “I have no idea what this is, but eat it.”_

_“Shut up, Jack.”_

_The red-shirt guy bowed._

“I'm ready to throw the trade deal out the window,” Jack said to Carter. “What if we tell them we're not interested and we need to go?”

“We tried that before you got here, sir, but it was too late. They wanted to see the person in charge.”

“And I'm not it?” Jack asked.

“Apparently not,” Carter admitted reluctantly.

“You know what happens to red-shirt guys in the movies, right?”

“Not a movie, sir.”

“Are you saying shooting them is bad for diplomacy?”

Even with his hands tied, Daniel was able to give him the finger.

~::~

Four hours later Daniel was tired, Mitchell was antsy, and Jack's fingers itched for weapon—any weapon. He could see Carter fidgeting for something to shoot as well. Several times during the negotiations he'd seen her glance at their weapons, which leaned against a shipping crate, and shake her head. He shifted on the balls of his feet and then settled. It was time for a change of tactics.

Raising his arms, he walked to the center of the room: “Enough!”

Everyone stilled, even Daniel. “I've had _enough_ of this. What do we need to do to convince you people that I am Daniel's commanding officer and have been for years?”

Red-shirt guy, whose name was Antioch, must have been taking lessons from Daniel. When he got the translation, he simply turned and rolled his eyes.

“Really, I've had enough of this crap.” Jack pointed to Antioch: “You stay.” Then he pointed to Daniel: “You stay.” At which point Daniel rolled his eyes, proving Jack's original assessment, that Antioch had indeed learned the move from Daniel. “'Cause you can't go anywhere anyway, obviously,” Jack added lamely. He pulled himself up and bellowed one more order: “Everybody else... out.”

He stood rigid; not looking at anybody, not smiling, not talking; and hoped his bluff would work. He heard Antioch's voice giving orders, and the shuffle of feet. He heard Carter's “Sir?” and Mitchell's “What the hell?” He ignored them both. A few minutes later the hall was empty but for three people.

Antioch came and stood before him. He spoke while Daniel translated, although Jack never stopped looking at the man who, at this moment, controlled Daniel's fate.

“I've done what you asked,” Antioch said. “Now what?”

“Now I'm going to prove to you that I am in charge of Daniel.”

Jack ignored the snort Daniel gave before he translated Jack's words. Did the man have no sense of self-preservation?

~::~

The trip back to the 'gate was making Jack uncomfortable, as if the whole damn mission hadn't. Carter and Mitchell, walking in front of them, kept looking over their shoulders and smiling. Jack wanted to waggle his fingers at them and smile back, but he held on to what little dignity he had left.

Daniel slowed down, letting the other two get a few feet ahead.

“You okay?” Jack asked, keeping pace with him.

Daniel stopped walking and raised his hands. “My wrists are kind of sore.”

Jack cradled the wrists in his own hands, turning them over a few times. “If you hadn't struggled so much, you wouldn't have the red marks.”

“Yeah,” Daniel said, “because I was just going to sit there trussed up like some prize turkey.”

“There's no damage,” Jack said, still holding the wrists, “but they're going to hurt for a few days.”

“Yeah.” Daniel looked down at their hands. After a minute in which they stood together, he said, “My lips are still tingling.”

“I had to do something to prove that I was the guy in charge.”

Daniel smiled but didn't look up. “You didn't prove you were the guy in charge, Jack, you proved you were my partner. Which I guess proved a hierarchical command structure of some kind.” He lifted his head to stare into Jack's eyes. “You do know you're _never_ going to be in charge, right?”

Jack rubbed his thumbs softly over the bruised skin. “I don't give a damn who's in charge as long as we get to argue about it together—and there will be arguing, believe me. Correction, there will continue to be arguing.”

Daniel's smile widened. “What gave you the idea that kissing me would work? Shocked the hell out of me.”

_Jack watched only Antioch as he spoke. “I am in charge of this man in the only way I know how to be.”_

_Daniel, who was standing as close to him as the tether allowed, raised an eyebrow. “Jack, I'm not sure that's--”_

_Jack kissed him, deeply and thoroughly, so deeply that for a minute it was just the two of them in the room. For good measure he kissed Daniel's cheek and chin and neck before he stepped back. Daniel stood in shocked silence._

_Antioch, on the other hand, grinned from ear to ear. When he finally spoke, it took a poke in ribs from Jack before Daniel was able to give a translation. “He says he assumed as much, and he would like to be in charge of that... me... anytime you're done with me. On this planet it's quite common for partners to be of the same sex and for people to exchange partners frequently.”_

_“Really?”_

_“So he says. But I sure don't remember that from the initial briefing.”_

_“Could make trading with them interesting.”_

_“Focus, Jack.”_

_“Right.” Jack rested a hand on Daniel's shoulder but spoke to Antioch. “Not going to happen, I'm afraid. I'm never going to be done with this man because I am in love with him—God only knows why. I have no desire to exchange him for anything or anyone else. Again, God only knows why. We are a mated pair, partners, husband and husband. So you can just keep your grubby hands to yourself, buddy, 'cause I don't like to share.”_

_“I didn't translate that last sentence,” Daniel told him._

_“I figured,” Jack said. “But I think he got the message.” With a salacious leer and a satisfied flourish, Antioch slit the rope binding Daniel to the hook, then stood back as Jack eased the ropes off sore wrists. “Oh, and 'too much information' on the whole exchanging partners thing.”_

_“Yeah, for me too.”_

_“But don't translate that.”_

_“Right.”_

_Antioch spoke again, obviously giving instructions. Daniel looked from Jack to Antioch and back. “He says to tell you that a clear chain of command is necessary in any relationship, whether it's within a group or with a partner. He, um, wishes you luck.”_

_“Tell him, 'Thanks, I'm going to need it.'”_

_“You're going to need it?” Daniel asked. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

_It was only a matter of minutes before negotiations were complete and the four members of the SGC stood outside the closed door of the meeting hall._

_“Well that was rather rude,” Carter said._

_“Just walk, Carter, before I really do shoot something—or someone—and I haven't decided on whom, yet.”_

“Instinct, I suppose,” Jack said, still lightly caressing Daniel's wrists, “or desperation. It didn't look like we had anything to lose at that point. You have to admit that for the five seconds I had my tongue stuck down your throat, I was the man in charge.”

“I suppose,” Daniel agreed. “I thought you were out of town... in Washington meeting with the President.”

“I was,” Jack said. “I got back early and stopped by the base to brief Landry. I was also going to have lunch with you since you were supposed to be in your office.”

“Mitchell's archaeologist got sick.”

“Semi-retired,” Jack waved a finger between them. “You, me, on-world all the time, at home by 6:00, in bed by 8:00, indecent by 8:05: that was the deal, remember?”

“It was only supposed to be for an afternoon.” Daniel tried to pull his hand away. “I was going to be back on base before you even left Washington. And everything was going fine until--”

“Until you didn't act like an underling and challenged Mitchell's authority.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I know you.” He bit his lip to stop his smile at the insulted look on Daniel's face. “So,” he said, moving a little closer, “do you think Mitchell or Carter knows about us? They keep smiling at me.”

“The specifics of what happened back there? No. But I've been telling you for years that Sam knows. Sometimes I think she knew before we did. She did buy us a bedspread as a housewarming gift.”

“I suppose,” Jack said. “What about Mitchell? Do you think he suspects anything?”

A bellow broke their intimacy. It was the man in question. “Would you two lovebirds get your asses in gear, please? I'd like to get back to the base for shower and a shave. I also hear there's pie for dessert tonight.”

“I guess he knows,” Jack said. He gave Daniel's hands a last squeeze before they turned to walk to where Mitchell and Carter stood waiting for them.

“Do you really think there's anyone left who doesn't know?” Daniel asked, curious.

“Walter.”

“Walter knew before Sam.”

“Poor guy needs a raise,” Jack said. “Mitchell, I'm putting you on report for insubordination.”

“Yes, sir,” he said amicably. “But in the meantime, sir... pie.”

“Sir,” Carter interrupted, “you do know that as a consultant you can't put anybody on report anymore, right?”

“Damn it, Carter, you take all the fun out of life,” Jack complained.

“Somehow I don't think so, sir.” She shot a look at Daniel and winked.

“I'm putting you on report too, Carter.”

“Yes, sir,” she said with a laugh. “So let me tell you about what's coming in this shipment from the Creotons. They make the most beautiful fabric, and their metalworking is like nothing I've ever--”

“Do I have to Carter?” He slung his arm around Daniel and pulled him close. “After all, being the man in charge is tough work. I'll just wait for the report.”

“Not in charge of me,” Daniel insisted even as he wrapped an arm around Jack's waist. “You've never been in charge of me, Jack, even when you thought you were. If you really want to think you're in charge, I'd listen to Sam's report because she's willing to humor you.”

“Don't worry, sir, I understand your predicament completely,” Mitchell said.

“You do?” Jack growled.

“No, sir, not _that_ predicament,” Mitchell corrected hastily as he waved a hand at the two of them. “You're on your own with that one. I mean the 'in charge' predicament. Which isn't a predicament, you understand, but--”

Carter linked her arm in Mitchell's and pulled him away. “Cam, if you don't shut up right now, _I'll_ put you on report.”

“I'm shutting,” he said, making tracks to the DHD. “But I really do understand about not being in charge of anything. I keep waiting for my years of experience to change that.”

“You can dial the 'gate if it'll make you feel any better.”

“Are you sure you're okay?” Jack asked, turning Daniel to face him once the other two were out of earshot. “We headed out of there kind of fast.”

“I'm fine.”

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes, a move he knew before he met Daniel, but had perfected in their years together.

“I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm sore,” Daniel admitted. “I want to go home and have a hot bath, a good meal, and a massage.” He lifted his hand to touch Jack's cheek. “And then I want to prove to you...” he leaned in close, rubbing his thumb over the Jack's top lip “...that you are definitely, absolutely, categorically...” his breath caressed Jack's cheek “... _not_ in charge.”

Jack leaned in to the touch. “Wanna bet?”

“You're on.”

“Oh, I will be, trust me. Within five minutes of getting you in the door--”

“Not a chance in the--”

Carter's yell and the Stargate coming to life surprised them both. “Oh, for God's sake you two, get a room.”

Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and bounded up the steps with him in tow. “A clear chain of command, Daniel, that's what the man said. Otherwise known as a hierarchical command structure. And I'm going to prove it to you.”

“You're going to have to tie me up to get that wish, Jack.”

“Sam? What are they--”

“Don't ask, Cam, just don't ask. With my luck, they'd answer you.” With a little wave she stepped through, Mitchell right beside her.

“Daniel.” Jack stopped them from going though the wormhole. With the shimmering blue behind them, he took Daniel's face in his hands. “You were _supposed_ to be on the base. When Mitchell's call came in, it scared the crap out of me.”

“I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't think it would be anything more than a formality.”

“I meant what I said to Antioch. You. Me. Old married couple. That means we're home together at the end of the day; there's nothing more important to me, not anymore, and we've earned it. So no more going through the 'gate without me, okay? Not even for an afternoon.”

“Yeah, okay.” Daniel nestled himself in Jack's arms. “As long as the reverse is also true: no going off-world without _me_.” Daniel sighed. “I'm glad you got back from Washington when you did because for a few minutes there—just a few, of course--I didn't think I wasn't coming home.”  
   
“Me too. And I'll always come and get you, babe, you know that, but I'd rather not have to anymore.” Jack grinned. “I have to admit, though, it was fun being in charge again. It's been a few years since I went on an off-world mission.”

Daniel ducked out from under Jack's arms, and matched him grin for grim. “I meant what I said, too, Jack. You'll have to tie me up to get that wish.”

“What wish? Oh, you mean the 'in charge' thing. Which I  am, by the way."

"In your dreams."

Tie you up, huh?” Jack asked as he stalked Daniel through the event horizon.  "I can do that? Really?”

The Stargate winked out behind them.

~::~


End file.
